A different Attack on Titan
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: A Titan attacked the Boot Camp during the first few weeks of Eren's first year, and not just any Titan. It's the one that killed his mother, and now Eren gets his revenge but accidentally shows more skills than he wanted to. Now he's the Trainee Captain and in charge of the squad. AU OOC Strong Eren and ErenxAnniexMikasa
1. Chapter 1

**Attack on Titan Screw over**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if during the first year of training, the Titan that killed Eren's mom attacked the Camp? Eren drops his incompetent act and releases his true skill, other than transforming that is. AU OOC some bashing and probably femslash too.)**

"There's a Titan heading our way!" One person shouted in the middle of hand-to-hand combat training about a week into Boot Camp. Eren's head jerked up as his body moved on reflex, twisting around and slamming his opponent into the ground easily. Everyone gasped, not only was there a Titan coming but Eren, who wasn't a very good fighter at all, just slammed Mikasa, who was the best fighter, into the ground with ease!

Eren noticed none of this's however, he was too busy glaring darkly at the approaching Titan with his fists clenched so hard his palms bled.

"Eren? What is I-" Mikasa cut herself off as she stood up and looked at the approaching Titan.

"N-no way." Mikasa said staring wide-eyed at the Titan that had a creepy grin on its face. Armin was instantly beside his two friends as everyone stared, both at the Titan and at the three teens.

"Mikasa what is it? Is that the one that-" Armin didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before many of the trainees gasped as they saw the Titan devour five soldiers that had went to dispatch of it easily.

"A-Armin that… that's the Titan that… that ate Erin's mother." Mikasa said quietly although everyone heard it as half of the group sucked in sharp gasps and the other half stared at Eren worriedly as he glared harshly at the Titan whose smile didn't drop a fraction of an inch.

"You." Eren's voice was trembling with raw fury and hatred as he took a step towards the Titan.

"Eren don't!" Armin tried to warn his friend who ignored him and released a primal scream of fury that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"_I'LL __KILL__ YOU YOU __**SON OF A BITCH!**_" Eren roared at the Titan, running forward far faster than anyone's ever seen him move. Eren snatched up a pair of flesh piercing blades that one of the soldiers that had been eaten had dropped at the last second, not bothering to try and grab some disregarded Maneuvering gear.

Eren was on the Titan within a minute, jumping onto it's arm that was swiped at him and then jumping back and forth to get to the Titan's weak spot while everyone could only stare shocked.

"You're dead!" Eren yelled as he jumped high into the air before coming down spinning, slicing a chunk clean out of the Titans weak spot. Eren jumped down onto a nearby building roof and watched coldly as the Titan that killed his mother fell to the found unmoving and not regenerating. Everyone who glanced at him at that moment shivered. His face would have had more life if it were on a corpse… and his eyes were colder and as dead as any rock.

"Rot in hell where you belong, bastard." Eren said coldly as he glared at the Titan while everyone stared at him shocked as he easily jumped onto the ground and gently placed the swords down on the dirt.

"Sorry about that. Ready to get back to training Mikasa?" Eren asked sighing as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at his adopted sister with a small grin.

"Dude…that was completely badass!" Connie yelled staring at Eren wide eyed and grinning. The kid said he'd destroy all the Titans…and if he could take one down that easily without even a year of training…Connie now firmly believed that Eren could pull off his dream. Eren just grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck as everyone stared at him.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, really. I'm sure any of you could have done the same thing, I just let my anger get the best of me and reacted quicker is all." Eren said modestly while everyone merely stared at him.

"Trainee Jaeger what was that?" Sergeant Shadis demanded, causing Eren to stand at attention and give a perfect salute.

"Sir, that was a Titan sir!" Eren said taking the question literally and causing Shadis to scowl at him.

"I know it was a Titan Trainee! What was with your reaction to it?" Shadis demanded scowling at Eren, whose stoic face didn't waver.

"That was the Titan that ate my mother right in front of my eyes five years ago sir." Eren said causing the Sergeants eyes to widen slightly before he nodded sharply just once.

"Why did you not wait for more experienced soldiers to destroy the Titan? Why did you not get 3DMG if you were going to take on the Titan?" Shadis asked roughly causing Eren to not even bat an eye.

"With all due respect sir by the time the more experienced soldiers would have gotten here several of my comrades could have been killed by the Titan and I did not wish to see my friends come to harm. Also, sir, I have not completed the training for the 3DMG yet therefore it would not have done anything more than hinder me in the situation sir, as my body would not yet be ready to use it without coming to harm. My best bet was to merely use the terrain and my jumping abilities to my advantage sir." Eren answered causing the Sergeant to stare at him for a full minute silently.

"Because of your actions today Trainee I am giving you the position of Trainee Squad Captain. It will now be your duty to keep the other trainees in the 104th company in line and protect them to the best of your ability." Shadis said causing everyone's eyes to widen, no one expected that.

"The rest of you maggots are now in Trainee Captain Jaeger's unit. He will observe you all for the next week then pick the rest of the positions in the Trainee Squad based on your abilities and work ethic. You all will show Trainee Captain Jaeger the same respect you would give an actual captain and once the Squads positions are set you all will take mission simulations to get you used to how things will be if you graduate. Now get back to training!" Shadis yelled causing the rest of the group to salute while Eren blinked repeatedly in shock as the Sergeant walked off to report the recent happenings to HQ.

Eren was the first one to break the silence that permitted the field after Shadis left.

"Well… that was unexpected."


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack on Titan Screw over**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was at dinner time that something else happened. Eren was about to sit down with his meal in the spot that Mikasa had saved him between her and Annie when Jean grabbed his collar in one hand and neck in the other.

"What the hell man?" Eren asked barely managing to keep from dropping his meal on Annie's head while Mikasa quickly took it and set it on the table for him.

"How can a runt like you get a higher ranked position than me within the first week of training huh?" Jean asked beginning to grip tighter when Annie made a move. In an instant Jean had released Eren's shirt collar and neck and he was on the floor clutching his arm that Annie had twisted around harshly.

"Attacking a superior officer even while still in training is a treasonous offense that can earn you the death penalty." Annie said coldly as she stood in front of Eren, who was rubbing his neck and collar bone lightly. He and Annie had become friends during the last week when he would train with her and learn some of her moves, therefore her quick response to him being threatened didn't surprise him as much as it did the others.

"You okay Eren?" She asked softly, turning and kneeling down beside the boy to look at his injured neck.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks Annie." Eren said smiling up at Annie, who uncharacteristically blushed a little bit as she helped him stand and sat back down in her seat. Mikasa was glaring daggers at Annie as Eren sat in between them just as Sergeant Shadis came into the room.

"What's all that ruckus?" Shadis asked entering the room just as Eren sat down. Everyone was silent for a moment as Jean quickly sat down beside Sasha who was on Mikasa's other side.

"Sasha passed gas causing Jean to fall out of his seat." Mikasa said her hand shooting into the air while Jean nearly fell out of his seat at this while Sasha looked shocked as everyone held back their laughter.

"You again. Try to have more modesty." Shadis said in disappointment as he left the room, everyone held it in for a second before Mina began snickering which broke the camels back. Everyone but Jean and Sasha, who was yelling at Mikasa, busted out laughing. Connie and Marco fell off of their benches laughing while Annie and Eren were leaning against each other laughing their hearts out.

"Oh hell my side." Eren said clutching his side he was laughing too hard.

"Nice one Mikasa that's almost as funny as the time you turned Hannes hair bright pink while he was on watch duty." Eren said patting his foster sister on the back with a grin on his face.

"He deserved it for insulting Eren." Mikasa said blushing slightly and looking down as show played with her food.

"Oh man I hope I don't have to ever pick between the two of you on who's more awesome or badass! You're both awesome and badass to the extreme when you want to be." Eren said throwing an arm around Annie's and Mikasa's necks each, grinning at them both and causing them to blush before glaring at each other behind his head.

"My best friend is a player." Armin muttered to Mina, who was sitting next to him across from Eren and Annie, the girl busted out laughing again and nearly fell off of the bench.

"Oh man I'm so jealous you little bastard." Jean said grabbing Eren again, and in an instant he had his head pressed firmly into the wooden floor by Annie while Mikasa had his arms twisted behind him harshly so that he couldn't move them at all.

"Anyone who wants to attack Eren has to make it past me first." Annie said glaring down at Jean as she grounded his head against the floor.

"And if you make it past her then you have to get by _me_ in order to get to Eren." Mikasa added glaring harshly as she twisted Jean's arms a little more to prove her point.

"Come on you two. Let him up and let's finish eating before Sergeant Shadis comes back. You're both going to need your energy for training." Eren said touching both girls shoulders gently and causing their tense frames to relax slightly at his touch.

"Yes captain." Annie said getting off of Jean and reclaiming her spot, Mikasa a second behind while Eren pouted at them.

"Don't call me captain unless we're training. You're both my friends so just call me Eren!" Eren said pouting at the two who chuckled slightly and smiled at him.

"Of course Eren." Annie said smiling gently at the boy while Mikasa smiled fondly at him as well.

"That goes for everyone else too! Unless it's a situation where there's no other choice, don't call me Captain! I'm a trainee just like you all so just call me by my name!" Eren said loud enough for the whole room to hear, causing them all to smile slightly at him. He wasn't letting his new position get to his head or his ego, which was a sign of a good captain in their books.

"Can we call you Titan Bait instead?" Connie called out jokingly and causing several others to snicker.

"Sure if I can call you Decoy!" Eren called back causing everyone to snicker. Okay not egotistical, able to take down a Titan with no 3DMG or training, and doesn't mind joking around? Yep the 104th trainee corps were happy with their new trainee captain.

"Hey man don't joke about that! You might actually assign me the position of the Squad Decoy!" Connie yelped eyes wide even though they were just goofing off.

"Nah! I'll give Jean that position. He'd be better at it." Eren said jokingly while Jean gaped.

"How's that?" Connie asked scratching his head confused. Eren grinned as he answered, causing everyone to snicker they couldn't disagree with his logic.

"He's loud, obnoxious, and loves drawing attention to himself. All the sings of a classic Decoy…or Bait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Attack on Titan Screw over**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was a week later and right now all of the trainees were standing at attention in front of Eren and Sergeant Shadis.

"Trainee Captain Yeager." Shadis began causing Eren to snap off a perfect salute.

"Sir!" He said not breaking from the salute.

"You are to now begin picking the positions for your Trainee Squad. You also have to state your reasons behind each position you assign someone. First off, the Captains Guard." Shadis said causing Eren to nod sharply.

"Sir, Trainee Mikasa Ackerman would be best for this position!" Eren said without hesitation.

"State your reasons Yeager." Shadis said looking at the boy and his selected guard, although he couldn't blame the boy for his choice. Mikasa was one of the best Trainee's all around and seemed to have quite the protective streak over Eren.

"Sir Trainee Ackerman is one of the best of the Trainees, and due to our history together back when we were kids I know her skills better than anyone elses just as she knows mine. She also has a protective streak over me therefore the Position of Captains Guard is perfect for her…plus it keeps her from trying to make motivational speeches. That is the one thing she does not excel at, sir." Eren said his face breaking out into a small smirk while Mikasa blushed ever so slightly, she wasn't good at motivating others so sue her.

"Good choice Trainee Captain Yeager." Shadis said with a slight chuckle of amusement.

"The lieutenant?" Shadis asked becoming serious again while Eren didn't hesitate.

"Trainee Annie Leonhart sir!" Eren said causing all of the trainees to blink and mutter slightly to themselves, low enough not to draw the Sergeants attention.

"Your reasons Yeager?" Shadis asked raising an eyebrow at the boys choice.

"She is one of the best Trainees in the camp sir and is very good at both hand-to-hand combat and combat in general. She is also good at making decisions quickly and keeping others in line." Eren said without a hint of hesitation causing Annie to blush ever so slightly when he locked eyes with her and smiled ever so slightly.

"The tactician?" Shadis asked causing Eren to full out smirk now.

"Sir Trainee Armin Arlert is the best suited for this position!" Eren said causing Armin to gape at him in disbelief.

"My reasons for this choice, sir, is because while Trainee Arlert does not do particularly well in the physical course he is a virtual genius in the theoretical courses and I have personal experience with his strategy making skills and I know that he can come up with a sound strategy within minutes depending on how much information he has. Tactician is a spot he was made for Sir!" Eren said causing Shadis to nod ever so slightly, he had noted that Arlert was best at theoretical courses.

"Field Medic?" Shadis asked while Eren never wavered once.

"Trainee Krista Lenz sir! She is a kind and caring individual who does not like combat but still wishes to help those around her, therefore being a Medic would be the best choice sir!" Eren said causing Krista to blush slightly while next to her Ymir smirked.

"Medics guard?" Shadis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trainee Ymir sir! She is a great fighter and is shown to have a protective streak over Trainee Lenz!...She'd probably maul me if I assigned her a position away from Trainee Lenz too…" Eren said adding the last bit as an afterthought and causing Ymir to grin widely, she would.

"Decoy?" Shadis asked mentioning nothing about Eren's afterthought. At this Eren snickered a little, as did the rest of the corps while Jean paled.

"Trainee Jean Kirstein sir! He is loud, hotheaded, and good at distracting anything and everything. His skills with the Vertical Maneuvering Gear also shows he has the skills to get away from Titans should that become necessary." Eren said while Jean moaned under his breath, looks like fighting with Eren so much did come back to bite him in the ass.

"Decoys guards?" Shadis asked smirking, the Jean boy was arrogant so perhaps this'll knock some sense into his thick skull.

"Trainee Marco Bott, Trainee Bertolt Hoover, Trainee Reiner Braun, and Trainee Connie Springer sir! They are some of the best with their maneuvering gear and are able to attack quickly and precisely!" Eren said causing the four to exchange looks out the corners of their eyes and smile slightly.

"Stealth Expert?" Shadis asked causing Eren to smirk wider.

"Trainee Sasha Blouse sir! She is able to sneak around people easily, can use her Maneuvering Gear in unconventional ways, and has proven she can steal various things, usually food, without being caught sir!" Eren said causing Sasha to blush slightly when he added the part about food while everyone snickered slightly.

"And your back-up members?" Shadis asked smirking slightly as well at what Eren had said about Sasha. He had tried to catch her in the act before but she always managed to evade him somehow.

"Trainee Franz, Trainee Hannah, Trainee Mina Carolina, Trainee Samuel, Trainee Thomas Wagner, Trainee Tom, and Trainee Daz sir! All of them are good with their maneuvering Gear and their precision when it comes to attacking. All of them can only get better with further training and could be valuable members to the team sir!" Eren said causing those named to smile slightly, glad they were chosen as well.

"Plus I don't want to split up the idiot Husband and Wife." Eren added causing Franz and Hannah to both blush while the whole group just laughed at that, Shadis included. They were all aware of the attraction between the two and now everyone called them Idiot Husband and Wife, even the other instructors.

"Very well. You all have your new positions therefore you will have three weeks' worth of training in your respective fields before you take your first Trainee mission as a Squad! Dismissed!" Shadis said causing everyone to salute as he walked away…Eren waited till Shadis was out of ear shot before grinning at his teammates. His next words causing a big cheer from them, or smiles in the cases of the more reserved members.

"Now that that's over. Who's up for a celebration?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Attack on Titan Screw over**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was during the rather rambunctious celebration party that something extremely entertaining and interesting happened. It started when Jean approached Eren who was laughing as Connie tried to outrun Sasha after stealing a potato she had stolen from the food store house.

"Hey Eren. Let's make a bet shall we?" Jean asked approaching Eren with a smirk since his two bodyguards were busy trying to keep Sasha from killing Connie.

"What kind of bet Jean?" Eren asked looking at the taller boy curiously and slightly warily.

"One where if I win you take me off of the decoy spot and set me up on a date with Mikasa." Jean began with a smirk, thinking there was no way Eren would win the bet.

"And if I win?" Eren asked amused at his attempt of getting off of the Decoy spot.

"I'll take the position without complaints and even go on the first assignment where I have to be the Decoy completely naked except for my Maneuvering Gear." Jean said bluntly, knowing this would get Eren to agree before he even heard what they had to do to win the bet. Eren busted out laughing at this image, he could just picture Jean running from a Titan stark naked with half of the squad dying of laughter on the higher ground.

"Alright you're on Jean. What do we have to do to win the bet?" Eren asked snickering, along with several people nearby who had overheard what Jean had said.

"It's simple. For me to win the bet I have to kiss Mikasa and Annie without them hitting me for it. For you to win, you have to do the same thing." Jean said smirking smugly, as far as he was concerned he was gods gift to women so this bet would be easy for him.

Those nearby struggled to contain their laughter at what he said, Eren was going to win the bet hands down. He was completely clueless but Mikasa and Annie both had the hots for him big time. The two of them were more likely to turn tomato red instead of hitting him for kissing them.

"Alright. You're on." Eren said snickering still, this'll be fun to watch since neither girl were interested in the arrogant Decoy.

"Hey man, half my lunch for the next week on Eren winning." Marco said to Thomas and Reiner both of whom snorted.

"No bet." They replied, they weren't dumb enough to take a suckers bet like that one.

"I'll go first and show you all how it's done." Jean said arrogantly, ignoring those who heard about the bet making their own bets all of which were about Eren winning, as he swaggered over to the two who had finally managed to pry Sasha off of Connie and kept her appeased with two spare steamed potatoes.

"Hello beautiful angels." Jean said smoothly as he swooped down to kiss Annie on the lips, she reared back before he could even get within an inch of her and knocked him flat on his behind with a vicious right hook to the jaw. Jean looked shocked at this but stood up and tried to kiss Mikasa next, she didn't react as he came closer to her until he was within two inches of her face. Then she sent him sprawling back onto the floor with a harsh kick to the stomach.

"Yeah real smooth Jean!" Thomas said laughing along with most others at what the two had done to Jean who was trying to get air back into his lungs.

"That was hilarious. Nice punch Annie." Eren said walking over and innocently dropping a kiss to the blond girls cheek, causing her to blush a brilliant shade of red.

"And wicked kick Mikasa." Eren continued as he dropped a kiss on Mikasa's cheek as well, causing her to blush a brilliant shade of red as well. Jean just gaped as the two most stoic girls in the Corps turned a shade of red to put tomatoes to shame.

"Looks like Jean lost big time. Can't wait for the first mission." Bertolt said snickering at the look on Jean's face.

"Hey Eren? Here's a present to say thank you for making me your lieutenant." Annie said with a wicked glint in her eyes while Eren blinked.

"You don't have to give me a present Annie. You earned that position." Eren said blinking innocently at her while she smirked.

"I know but I want to give you a present. So stand still okay?" Annie asked causing Eren to look confused but shrug.

"Alright. If you really want too." Eren said standing perfectly still and causing Annie's smirk to widen.

"I really do. Here ya go Eren." Annie said grabbing his collar and pulling him close as she pressed her lips to his passionately. Eren's eyes widened as several others stared shocked and a few even wolf whistled as Annie kissed him for a full minute before releasing him. Mikasa was growling at Annie as she released him with a smirk.

"Hope you enjoyed your present." Annie said with a wink while Eren nodded dumbly and Mikasa growled louder.

"Here Eren. I have a present for you as well." Mikasa said forcing her voice to be even and calm as she glared at Annie.

"Hu-" Eren was cut off as Mikasa spun him around and smashed her lips to his, causing even more wolf whistles and dropped jaws from the other trainee's.

"Hope you enjoyed that present too." Mikasa said smirking as Eren nodded dumbly again, still shocked by the two girls kissing him like that.

"Eren? Hello? Earth to Eren?" Connie asked waving a hand in front of Eren's shocked and rather vacant looking face.

"Hey Eren? Can you hear us buddy?" Armin asked waving his hand in front of Eren's face too while Annie and Mikasa exchanged glares and smug looks as Eren remained perfectly still and unresponsive. It was Armin's innocently worried accusation that causing the two to grin wider while a few people just laughed.

"You two broke Eren!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Attack on Titan Screw over**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It's been three weeks since that rather humorous celebration and everyone had been training harder than ever to not disappoint their teammates. Things came to a head between Mikasa and Annie fighting over Eren in the middle of the second week where, after they got done arguing and beating the crap out of each other they agreed to share him…much to Eren's embarrassment and everyone elses amusement whenever they would both try to fawn over or hang on Eren.

"Hey Jean! Our first mission is a simple elimination mission. There are two Titans, one ten meters tall the other four meters tall, that we're going to eliminate in the woods around camp. Guess what that means for you?" Eren said grinning widely at the boy who paled and scowled slightly while those that knew of the bet between Eren and Jean started snickering.

"Time to pay up on the bet Jean." Thomas said snickering as he slapped Jean on the back while the rest of the trainees looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Annie asked raising an eyebrow at Jean and Thomas.

"Just after we were assigned our positions Jean tried to make a bet with Eren to get off of Decoy duty. He said if Eren won he'd do the Decoy job without complaint and while being stark naked except for his maneuvering gear on the first mission where he has to be decoy for some Titans. Eren won so guess what Jean has to do for the first mission?" Reiner said snickering and causing the rest of the squad to snicker as well.

"Better go suit up Jean. We'll meet you at this location." Armin said snickering as he pointed at the spot on the map where they were going to enter the forest and track down the titans. Jean left while grumbling and glaring at anyone and everyone who snickered.

"We'd better get our gear and head to the forest as well. Remember the plan. Jean attracts and distracts the Titans until they're taken out. If you're going to kill one of them then make sure you call out that you got it so that the others know not to try and attack it or else one of us might be injured by accident." Eren said causing everyone to nod and salute, causing him to scowl slightly, before they left to go gear up.

Everyone met up at the entrance to the forest where the Titans were spotted, causing Shadis to blink rapidly at the sight of a stark naked except for Maneuvering Gear Jean.

"Mind explaining this Yeager?" Shadis asked pointing at Jean with one hand while staring at Eren who snapped off a salute.

"Sir! Trainee Decoy Jean lost a bet that stated that if he were to lose then he'd do his job as a Decoy not only without complaint but also while stark naked for his first assignment!" Eren said with a completely straight face although his eyes were dancing with mirth, showing how much he really wanted to laugh right now. Shadis snickered at this as he eyed Jean who was looking hopeful that the Sergeant would tell him to go put on some cloths.

"I understand Yeager. This way he also blends in with the Titans no? Stark naked, loud, not very smart,…and a complete lack of genitalia." Shadis said snickering and causing everyone to bite their lips not to laugh while Jean's jaws dropped.

"Carry on then." Shadis said nodding as he turned and left the area, causing the team to break out laughing as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Th-That was funny. Alright Team let's get ready to start our first mission." Eren said after the team took a moment to regain their composure although no one could look at Jean without snickering again.

"Jean, you go on foot along the forest floor and attract the Titans as best as you can. The rest of us will take to the trees and make sure they don't eat you." Eren said snickering as he glanced at Jean before he and the rest of the team took to the trees while Jean scowled as he ran into the forest on foot. He spotted a Titan not five minutes later and whistled sharply, not only to signal the team but to also try and get the Titan's attention. From the snickering in the trees, the team was there alright.

"Hey Titan! Over here you giant tub of lard!" Jean yelled causing the Titan to look at him for a moment.

"Come and get me if you can!" Jean said turning and shaking his butt mockingly in front of the Titan, the tree limbs exploded in laughter at this and Krista had to keep Ymir and Sasha from falling out of the tree. The Titan approached Jean who continued to taunt and mock the Titan while the team snickered.

"I got this one guys!" Mina said grinning as she unsheathed her blade as the four meter tall Titan walked right under the tree limb she was on.

"Go for it Mina!" Eren called causing Mina to nod and jump from the tree limb, her blades slicing through the Titans weak spot easily and causing it to fall before it got within twenty feet of Jean.

"That's one down. Now we just gotta get the ten meter one." Armin said while Mina grinned as she tried to zoom back into the tree limbs, only to cry out slightly when she landed wrong.

"Shit! Krista check on Mina! Report her condition!" Eren ordered as the medic nodded and rushed to Mina's location, Ymir not far behind her. A few minutes of poking and gentle prodding later and Krista looked up.

"She just twisted her ankle when she landed is all! She won't be able to fight or Maneuver for at least a week. She needs to not put any pressure on it." Krista called over to Eren who had landed near her and nodded at her diagnosis.

"Thomas! Reiner!" Eren called causing the two to zoom over to the tree limb and salute.

"Sir!" They said, causing him to scowl slightly but ignore it as he picked up Mina gently and handed her to Thomas.

"Thomas you carry Mina and get her to safety. Reiner you go with since Thomas can't fight while carrying Mina. Once you've found a safe spot you both guard her until the missions over. We'll try to eliminate the remaining Titan as quickly as we can." Eren ordered causing the two to nod while Thomas held Mina bridal style almost.

"Now get out of here." Eren said causing Reiner to salute while Thomas nodded and Mina looked down.

"Sorry. Our first mission and I screwed up." Mina apologized causing Eren to smile at her kindly.

"It's alright Mina. We're still in training so it's always a possibility that we're going to screw up sometime. As long as it's not fatal and you learn from it there's no need to apologize. Besides no matter how many times any of us screw up we're still a team, and no one will get left behind on my watch. My friends are more important than any mission so you just focus on getting somewhere safe and getting better okay?" Eren asked smiling at Mina who nodded slightly and smiled, she liked Eren as her Captain. He was kind and cared for his comrades. She, Thomas and Reiner all had the same thoughts in their minds as they zoomed off to get out of the forest and to safety.

They'd fight beside Eren no matter what came at them. He was their Captain and that's how it would stay.

"The second Titan has been spotted!" Sasha yelled across to Eren who nodded while Jean lured it towards where the team was lying in wait.

"Get out of there Jean! I'll take him from here." Eren said unsheathing his blades as he glared at the Titan that was approaching while Jean zoomed into a nearby tree limb.

"This one's for Mina!" Eren said jumping from the tree limb and slashing open the back of the Titan's neck viciously. The rest of the team roared their agreement, it was for their injured friend. Eren stood atop his kill and raised his blade, bellowing an order that caused them all to salute and rush out of the forest at top speeds.

"Mission accomplished team! Now let's go check on our friends!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Attack on Titan Screw over**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It's been three months since the first mission and for the last month the group of trainees has been showing slight…eccentrics. Ever since their skills started going through the roof and they started becoming very successful at getting their missions done without injury or casualties, they all started showing different oddities.

For one, Jean found he rather liked being a stark naked decoy, said something about it giving him more freedom and mobility. For another, Ymir started to flirt with Krista a lot while Krista was honestly confused about this much to the others amusement. Connie has taken to falling asleep at random times outside of missions, during missions he had a sleepy look on his face but was wide awake.

"I see you all are already starting to develop your coping mechanisms and eccentrics." Shadis said a month after the first eccentric thing popped up.

"Sir?" Eren asked looking at the Sergeant from between Annie and Mikasa.

"Once pressure starts building up on a soldier then they often develop eccentrics in order to remain sane. It's their 'touchstone' with reality if you will." Shadis explained standing in front of the squad while Sasha smacked Connie upside the head to wake him up again.

"Trainee Springer's coping mechanism seems to be a form of Narcolepsy, meaning he falls asleep at random times no matter what he's doing. However it seems he is able to control it enough to keep it from acting up during a mission, which is a good thing. Trainee Kirstein has taken to streaking on missions as his coping mechanism. Trainee's Ackerman and Leonhart have taken to relying on you and each other as their coping mechanisms, which is why they agreed to share you, Yeager. Yeager you're coping mechanism is your protectiveness over your teammates. Ever since your first mission you've kept your comrades from getting harmed no matter what the situation, you are especially protective over your two girls." Shadis explained by pointing out a few of the eccentrics of the group, causing Mikasa and Annie to smile slightly as they leaned on Eren who blushed. The other trainees snickered, clearly remembering the time when Eren wasn't around for them to kiss so they kissed each other instead. The amount of nosebleeds that had caused…

"Sir! These eccentrics are a good thing then?" Armin asked at attention causing Shadis to nod.

"Yes they are. Everyone has their own eccentrics and I encourage you all not to try and suppress them or say anything negative about each others. Without your eccentrics and coping mechanisms you will not survive long without going insane. You all have the rest of the day off from training to talk to each other about your respective eccentrics so that you will all understand what each other is doing." Shadis said causing the group to salute as he walked off, leaving them to sit in a group and chat.

"Well my eccentric is already said to be protecting but I also use training as a coping mechanism I guess." Eren said after a moment of silence as everyone tried to figure out what to say.

"Mine is being naked while on decoy missions." Jean said with a shrug.

"My coping mechanism is picturing Titans with different props, like the one we killed last week holding a giant pink purse. Stuff like that." Marco said next causing the group to go silent as they thought about it for a minute before they all snickered.

"My coping mechanism is coming up with different strategies for different situations I guess." Armin said next.

"Krista is my coping mechanism. Such a caring little goddess." Ymir said nuzzling Kristas blond hair while the girl blinked up at her curiously and blushed a little at being called a goddess.

"My coping mechanism is using the different properties of plants to make more healing salves." Krista said smiling.

"My coping mechanism is probably pissing off other people, I'm very good at it." Mina said causing everyone to snicker. Yes she was good at it, she also trained hard so that if anyone tried to attack her for pissing them off they got a rude awakening.

"My coping Mechanism is trying to keep this big lug in line." Hannah said pointing at Franz while everyone snickered harder.

"You mean nagging." Franz muttered under his breath causing Hannah to glare at him.

"What was that?" Hannah asked dangerously causing him to pale slightly.

"Nothing dear. My coping mechanism is making sure she's safe." Franz said pointing at Hannah while everyone snickered harder at how scared the big guy was of a woman half his height and less than half his weight.

"Eren, Annie and training are my ways of coping." Mikasa said calmly.

"Eren, Mikasa, and training are my ways of coping too." Annie said laying her head on Eren's shoulder. A snore brought their attention to Connie. No one had to ask what his Eccentricity was.

"Mine is writing songs and training." Bertolt said with a shrug.

"Random rhymes for me at any time." Reiner said grinning while everyone rolled their eyes. Those two seemed to have the most aggravating coping mechanisms out of everyone.

"Food and slapping Connie awake is my Coping Mechanism." Sasha said cheerfully as she promptly slapped Connie awake to everyones amusement.

"Mine is training and doing parkour." Thomas said with a shrug.

"Parkour and cursing for me." Samuel said with a scowl on his face.

"Rapping is mine, you got a problem with it?" Tom asked with a scowl.

"Mine is doing squats randomly." Daz said with a shrug while he did squats.

"Well…I think we're officially the weirdest group to ever enter Camp…but I don't think I'd prefer it any other way!" Eren said grinning while the others nodded in agreement, small smiles or grins on their faces as well. They all couldn't deny the fact that they were weird in their own ways.

Hidden nearby Shadis smirked slightly as he wrote a note on his report to HQ. He'd recommend that they keep the group of trainees in the same unit after graduation and give them all pretty much the same positions they had now.

The team just might surpass Corporal Levi's squad given enough time and training.


	7. Chapter 7

**Attack on Titan Screw over**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was now graduation day two years later and everyone stood at attention in front of Shadis and several others, ten of the Trainees standing in front of the others.

"The top ten graduates will choose whether they join the military police or one of the other two corps. Number ten is Krista Lenz. Number nine, Ymir. Number eight is Connie Springer. Number seven is Marco Bott. Number six is Jean Kirstein. Number five is Bertolt Hoover. Number four is Rainer Braun. Number three is trainee lieutenant Annie Leonhart. Number two is trainee Captain's Guard Mikasa Ackerman. Number one of the graduating recruits is trainee Captain Eren Yeager!" Shadis called out causing not one person to blink at the people who got the first three spots.

"Trainee Captain Yeager step forward." Shadis demanded causing Eren to step forward, snapping off a perfect salute.

"Sir yes sir!" Eren said while everyone watched him curiously.

"Which of the three branches of the military do you wish to join?" Shadis asked causing Eren to smirk.

"The Scouting Legion sir!" Eren said without hesitation causing several whispers to break out among the spectators.

"Good choice! Trainee Captains Guard Mikasa Ackerman what legion do you wish to join?" Shadis asked causing Mikasa to salute.

"Sir! I'm unable to do my job as his guard if I choose a different Legion then Eren. The Scouting Legion for me sir!" Mikasa said without hesitation.

"Understood! Trainee Lieutenant Annie Leonhart choose your legion!" Shadis said causing Annie to salute.

"I'm loyal to my captain sir! The scouting Legion for me!" Annie said causing Shadis to sigh slightly.

"Alright. Those of you wanting to join the Scouting Legion just raise your hands, it'll save us a little time." Shadis ordered, in an instant the hands of all those in Eren's squad shot into the air, causing a bunch of murmurs. All of the top ten and a good many others had just signed up for the Scouting Legion without hesitation or a second thought!

"I'm not surprised. How many of you want to stay in Yeagers squad?" Shadis asked raising an eyebrow while everyone who was in Eren's training squad raised their hands again without hesitation or a second thought. Everyone raised an eyebrow at this while Eren looked shocked, he didn't know his friends wanted to stay with him after training. The other officers watching the graduation were wondering what the boy had done to get them to be that loyal to him.

"Now Yeager step forward and give a speech to your comrades in arms." Shadis ordered causing the boy to salute and walk forward while everyone stared at him.

"I know some of you are most likely nervous about graduating and going out into real world situations but don't be! We've trained three years for this! We're ready to do our jobs but I don't think the rest of the world, especially the Titans, are ready for us! We're soldiers, warriors now! So let's get ready to give those Titan assholes hell!" Eren said yelling the last bit, and causing his squad to roar their agreement.

"We'll make them regret existing! We're sure as hell going to make them regret attacking humans so let's kick. Their. Asses!" Eren continued while the other soldiers stared at him, he was pretty good at speeches it looked like.

"For freedom!" Eren said punching a fist into the air while his squad finished it proudly.

"For humanity!" They roared as they punched their own fists into the air.

"We'll leave no comrade behind and we'll leave no Titan alive!" Eren roared causing cheers to erupt from everyone, not just his squad this time. Now it was easy to see why his squad wanted to stay with him and why he was the Captain. He easily motivated and encouraged people, and everyone got into it when he made a speech.

"Now you see why I suggested making them a squad all to themselves with him as the Captain. You should see how his squad reacts when he's seemingly threatened by anyone or anything." Shadis muttered to the other officers with a smirk while they merely nodded slightly.

"How'd a squirt like you get to be a Captain and the top recruit?" One burly trainee who barely passed demanded storming towards Eren, he was quickly intercepted by Mina.

"So sorry but Captain Eren is busy at the moment. Perhaps you could schedule an appointment for any questions you have? I or Armin would be more than happy to schedule one for you." Mina said cheerfully and causing the guy to sneer as he moved to shove her out of his way. The instant his hand made contact with her she had thrown him clear over her head towards Rainer and Connie, who had snapped awake once Eren's speech started, who caught him easily and kicked him over towards Marco who ducked as if to tie his shoe, only to pull off a sideways flip that kicked the boy in the side and sent him flying towards Krista and Ymir.

"So sorry but you insulted Captain therefore I'm not going to help you at all. Ymir?" Krista said cheerfully and causing the taller girl to nod as she grabbed the fallen boy roughly while everyone merely watched the going ones. Ymir spun him around by his jacket collar a bit before tossing him towards Armin, Franz and Hannah.

"Arrogant jerk." Hannah said kicking the boy lightly while Franz picked him up easily.

"Throw him at a fifty degree angle Franz, for maximum damage." Armin said causing the large boy to nod silently and throw him at said angle, which caused the guy to be kicked around like a soccer ball by Tom, Samuel, Daze, Jean, Marco, and Bertolt until Marco kicked him at Sasha who flipped him towards Annie and Mikasa. Everyone stopped and stared as Eren's two girlfriends glared down at the arrogant and rather beaten up boy.

"You're an idiot to insult Captain Eren-" Annie began, glaring dangerously at the boy.

"In front of his squad and especially-" Mikasa continued for her girlfriend.

"In front of his two-"

"Girlfriends! Me and-"

"Me."

Everyone could only watched shocked and rather scared, or grinning in the case of Eren's squad, as the boy freaked out and tried to punch Annie, not coming anywhere near actually hitting her but that didn't seem to matter to Eren. Everyone could only watch as Eren nearly killed the boy while literally growling at him.

"You're dead for attacking one of my friends, especially since you just tried to punch one of my _girlfriends_!"


End file.
